A major impediment preventing undergraduate black students from seeking graduate studies or carrier opportunities in biomedical research is their lack of exposure to meaningful science experiences during freshman and sophomore years in college. Lack of opportunities for self growth inhibit the motivation and research talents of faculty at small minority institutions. A general objective of this MBRS sub-project is to motivate and scientifically enrich academically talented students to pursue education leading to a career in biomedical research, and to enrich faculty in biomedical research. The specific aims are; a) to arrange seminars, lectures and workshops by recognized scientists, b) to provide opportunities each summer for one faculty and for one student to get research experience in a preselected off-campus laboratory, and c) to provide one advanced freshman student with summer research experience with a Selma U MBRS research faculty. Proposed activities include seminars, class-room lectures and demonstrations, workshops, informal exchange with "peer" scientists, group discussions, and specially designed research experiences. The principal investigator of this activity has made contacts with several off-campus senior scientific personnel for their assistance. Unlike individual research sub-projects, these activities will reach all potential faculty and students interested in research. The activities will be planned, executed, and monitored by the principal investigator. Appropriate instruments will be developed to evaluate the effectiveness of each activity. It is expected that these research enrichment activities will activate Selma U. faculty and students to be involved in biomedical research.